Snow Vampires
by Egyptian Samurai
Summary: What if Mavis and Johnny weren't meant to be together? What if six months after a nasty break up, Mavis found herself falling for someone, like Jack Frost? But she's hiding her true feeling for him by remaining silent. And Mavis' about to find out that her destiny is much greater than she ever imagined. Story's better than this summary. Rated T for mild sad/dark scenes to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Hi guys**, **it's Egyptian Samurai again. I was planning to post my new Jack Frost and Mavis Dracula crossover story a few days ago, but unfortunately, I haven't been able to because of all the homework I was getting at the last possible second. I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner, but hey, what do you do? Anyways, I've been working on this story for a little over a year now, and this is my first multichapter story ever, and I hope that it's good enough to have me post the second part of this chapter. I do NOT**** own the films "Hotel Transylvania", or "Rise of the Guardians". They all belong to their original owners. Okay then, now sit back and relax, and enjoy the story. Here we go. **

**Summary:**** After several months after the events in 'Hotel Transylvania' and 'Rise of the Guardians', what if Jack Frost and Mavis Dracula happened to cross paths and meet for the first time? And since Pitch has returned to terrorize the world and its children once again, Mavis must rise and find the courage to face her destiny and stop Pitch before its too late, but she's not alone.**

**Snow Vampires**

CHAPTER ONE: UNUSUAL GREETINGS OF UNUSUAL PEOPLE Part 1

As the bright, golden sunshine began to set over the silvery, snow-covered mountains, the ocean blue sky had painted itself with beautiful streaks of yellow, orange, red, purple, and pink as its special way of welcoming the darkness into a warm embrace. The full, silvery moon was peaking above the horizon, while the snow-white stars glowed and sparkled like newly, polished diamonds. As the last bit of brightly coloured sunlight disappeared into thin air, some tiny, beautiful crystal-like white snowflakes softly began to fall from the dark clouds that were circling the black, night sky. The moonlight gently and softly kissed the slippery and icy surface of a frozen solid lake. The howling wind rushed through the tops of the tall and twisted trees, and furiously began to shake their sharp, pointed branches until they seemed like they're out of place. Upon of the tallest and steepest snow-covered cliffs that arched over the frozen lake, a strong stone and solid brick walled European-like castle stands proud and tall against the wind's current and the black, shadowy and freezing atmosphere. Inside one of the highest rooms in the tallest tower of the castle, the darkness inside of the empty room was suddenly erased from the walls by a dim, amber candlelight. The candlelight grew bigger, and glowed brighter, chasing away the black shadows that remained untouched by brightness. Rubbing the dull sleepiness and eerie tiredness away from her eyes, a crumpled figure wrapped up in a bunch of scarlet red sheets and blankets yawned as she stretched he arms over her head, and raised herself into a sitting-up place. Then, the girl shuffled herself out of her warm, cozy bed, and she glanced over her shoulder to face one of the walls of her bedroom. The girl's eyes scanned up the wall, until they fell at the sight of her monthly calendar.

"Hmm, let's see. What day is today? Well… Holy rabies! HOLY RABIES! Today's the first day of winter, which means that today's the shortest day and the longest night of the year! And that means that Christmas is almost here! Yes! Yes! YES!" the girl cheered out loud as she threw both of her arms into the air and jumped up and down on her bed over and over. But then, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her bedroom door creaking slightly open, and a young man with short, neatly combed jet black hair poked his head into the room with a wide and toothy smile spreading across his face.

"Good morning Mavis! How did sleep last night, and can you tell me why you sound so loud and satisfied now, my little mouse?" the man called out as he entered himself into the girl's room.

"Good morning, dad! I slept great, and guess why I'm so thrilled right now!" Mavis shouted happily as she threw her arms around her dad's neck.

"Well, you tell me why, because I don't know the answer. What are you so excited about this early in the morning?" the girl's father replied.

"Okay then, I'll tell you why. I just found out that today's the first day of winter, and that Christmas isn't very far from here! Just a few more days left, and it's finally here! Isn't that great?!" Mavis exclaimed with a burst of joy and thrill in her voice.

"Oh, yes! That's right. It's almost like that Christmas is just around the corner. And are you also excited about the Christmas party that will take place in a few days?" the man asked with a gentle tone of voice.

"Yeah I am, dad!" Mavis cried happily.

"Good, that's what I like to hear from you! Now, when you're ready, come on down stairs and join me for breakfast, alright sweetheart?" the man's voice called out as he slowly pushed the door open, with his hand clutching the doorknob.

"All right, dad. I'll see you in a few minutes or so!" Mavis answered back as she flashed a smile across her face at her dad, watching him shut the door behind him, and hearing his footsteps die away.

But then, Mavis' smile has suddenly disappeared from her face as some gloomy and grieving thoughts entered her heavy-clouded mind. Sadness, sorrow, anger, and fear began to build up into a huge, tangled up knot in the pit of her stomach as illusions and visions of deep, dark memories of her deceased mother, Martha Dracula, and her ex-boyfriend, Jonathan, began to flash through her eyes like the speed of lightning bolt during a severe thunder-storm.

Many years ago, when Mavis was about three to five months old, humans have feared and hated Mavis and her family, because of one stupid rumor that they were vampires. One night, a terrible tragedy occurred. The humans were already fed up of the Dracula family living in their neighbourhood, that they have gathered into one angry mob, and attacked them off guard. The humans burned down their home, and killed Martha, while that incident left her husband, and their only daughter, Mavis Dracula, the only survivors left. From that day forth, her father, Count Dracula, swore at the bottom of his heart that he would do everything he can to protect Mavis from the threat of humans, no matter what the cost was, or what it takes to keep her as safe from the threat of humans as possible. It hasn't been that long since Dracula had last spoken to Mavis about her mother's death. And to make things worse for her was the night that Mavis found out that Jonathan had cheated on her with another girl he desperately cared about. When she found out, she didn't realize that it made Jonathan very angry with her, that he decided that he wasn't in love with Mavis anymore, and he ditched her for that same girl that he recently began dating with. Just thinking about those memories made Mavis feel so vulnerable on the inside, and nearly brought her down into tears again.

When she felt her eyes burn with anger and hatred, and tears pouring down her face, Mavis then gained control of her emotions before they grew out of hand and exploded all over the place. As the poor girl dried all of her tears away, she scolded to herself in frustration, "Okay Mavis. You need to calm down. You know perfectly well that mom's dead, and that stupid jerk is gone for good! There's no point in getting upset about this all over again. But, this still doesn't make any sense! Why am I getting upset about this again? I should've been over it by now! Wait…maybe I'm not! Why? Why, me? Why did these horrible things happen to me? WHY?"

After letting her mixed-up emotions loose from her mind, Mavis then felt her happiness quickly return to herself as she scurried over to her closet and find a perfect outfit for the day. As Mavis pulled the wardrobe doors open, her eyes fell upon the sight of gorgeous and colorful dresses, lined up from one side of the inside storage space to the other. Having a tough time deciding on her outfit, Mavis' eyes scanned on each dress her hands could get on until she found herself holding a dark, navy blue long-sleeved dress painted with swirly patterns of tiny, white crystal-like snowflakes and a pearly, snow-white sash that wrapped around the waist line.

"Perfect." Mavis thought to herself as she gently placed the dress on top of her bed, and rushed over to her sock drawers to pick her remaining accessories to complete her outfit. She pulled one of the shelves towards herself to open it, and pulled out a pair of shadowy black tights, a pair of red and white sneakers, a blood-red and jet black shawl, a silver skull shaped locket with bright red rubies for the eyes with a matching pair of earrings, and finally, a shiny and sparkling silvery and ivory-white headband out of the drawer. Taking all the items into her open arms, Mavis then slammed the drawer shut with her hip, and carefully put the accessories on her bed next to her dress. After she pulled off her pale blue nightgown and gently brushed her long, wavy jet black hair out of her braid until it fell upon her shoulders, Mavis grabbed her tights and stretched them over her bare legs until they sat down nice and snug. Next, she placed the sneakers over her feet, and tied up the laces into neat, little bows until they were in place. Then, she threw the dress over her head, pulled down her body for proper fitting, and tied the sash around her waist to keep it from sliding downwards. She slipped the shawl around her shoulders, as she clipped the earrings on and hung the locket around her slender-shaped neck. And finally, Mavis placed the headband on the very top of her head as she turned around and saw herself standing in front of a full-length mirror, casting her own reflection. As she frantically stared at the mirror in awe, her heart stopped at the sight of her fully completed and gorgeous reflection.

"Wow! This is beautiful! I should wear this outfit more often." Mavis gasped with surprize as she gazed at herself proudly. Now she wasn't going to let her horrible and tragic memories of the past spoil the start of a new day. Especially not today, for crying out loud! Then, she started to spin and dance around her bedroom, breaking the empty silence and stillness into a million lost fragments with her loud laughter and gleeful cheering. But then, the girl suddenly stopped spinning and dancing when she saw a bunch of colourful lights begin to flash and glow brightly across the ocean blue sky. Just by having her eyes fixed on the brightness caused Mavis to tumble over, and fall flat on her back upon the polished, wooden floorboards.

"Ouch! That hurt, I'm okay," Mavis mumbled to herself as she pushed herself up from the floor, and dashed to her open window as she gaze never left the brightly coloured sky, and the pure white dancing snowflakes danced and gently fluttered down to the frozen earth upon a cool blast of wind. Then, she asked herself, "What was that? Were those bright colours the Northern lights that dad has always told me about? I don't know. I'll figure out what those lights are sooner or later, right now I'd better get downstairs and join dad for breakfast before he eats all the food on me!"

As Mavis silently giggled to herself, she quickly slammed the bedroom window shut and locked it up, nice and tight so that the wind didn't blow snow, frost and ice into her face. After she cleaned up her room, and made her bed in silence, she then dashed out into the hallway, shut the door behind her before she raced towards the staircase that sat at the end of the hallway, undisturbed. Then, Mavis threw herself over the banister, and felt her body sliding downwards going at least forty kilometers an hour. And before she knew it, the ride had come to an end, and Mavis found herself standing in the doorway of the dining room.

Meanwhile, somewhere up in the North Pole, the snow-covered peaks and silvery mountains stand proud and tall above the horizon of the Arctic region. Upon a side of a steep cliff of the tallest mountain that was surrounded by a circle of icy peaks, a solid stone brick and sturdy wooden fortress sits on the very top of frozen high grounds, surrounded by the wintery atmosphere undisturbed. The same colourful lights that Mavis had noticed from earlier were also painting the pale blue Northern skies, and they glowed so brightly that they had caused the fortress to cast long, jet black shadow that reached far from what the eye can see. And as a result, no one was able to see that these were the Northern lights, and that they were coming from the top of the highest tower of the sturdy building. But just as beautiful colours were beginning to vanish, a bright light had suddenly appeared inside one of the fortress' windows, and had sent a group of screaming and shouting figures flying from the brightness and disappeared into the solid brick walls of the sturdy building. And then, the light that had just appeared out of nowhere had suddenly faded away as well.

The four people who're sent off flying was now inside the warmth and comfort of the fort, and as you were able to tell, their proper entrance didn't end well, when a young boy's voice had yelled out loud, "Ow! That didn't go well as I thought. Hey! Tooth! Will you get off me please?! It's hard for me to breathe with you on top of me like that!"

Then, a young female voice replied as a small figure pushed herself upwards and lend a hand over to help the boy up from the blood-red carpeted floors, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Jack! Are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks." Jack answered back.

Then, another voice interrupted the boy's thoughts as it called out, "Guys! Can you hear us?! We can really use a hand here! Hello?! Guys, a little help over here? Please?" Then, when Jack and Tooth had turned around, they saw a huge over-grown rabbit being hanging from a small brass hook with his long ears tied up in a huge knot, and a short man who looks like he's made entirely out of golden sand being hung upside-down from the staircase railway by both of his feet caught on an entire role of long forest green ribbon.

"Oh My. Gosh! Hang on, you guys! I'm coming up now to get you down from up there!" Tooth gasped as she Grabbed a pair of sharp scissors and flapped her fairy wings as fast as she could to help her friends. While the scissors in her hand snipped through the ribbon, the little man made of sand slowly fell and landed on the floor without a single scratch. Then, the small fairy flew over to the over-grown rabbit, grabbed his ears, and untied them out of the knot as she gently lead him to the solid ground, unharmed. While that was happening, everyone's attention was suddenly turned to the boy, Jack Frost, who was rolling on the floor, grabbing his sides with his hands and hysterically laughing his head off out loud. As his loud laughter filled the empty and quiet room, Jack's face turned from a pale white, to a rosy shade of pink, and to a deep blood-red colour.

Then, he shouted at the top of his lungs to muffle his laughter, "You know, Tooth! You should have left Sandy and the Easter kangaroo up there, and they would have had to fend for themselves!" But when he tried to keep a straight expression on his face, but he failed as a crooked grin spread across his teenage-like face and his laughter grew louder, breaking the room's silence once more.

"Hey! Can you even tell the difference between a bunny and a kangaroo, you frost-bitten clown? And what are you, brainless or something?" the rabbit yelled back.

"Yeah, I can tell the difference between those two species of animals. You just look like an over-grown kangaroo that is highly sarcastic and who doesn't use his head very much. And you're an ugly one too, you know." Jack proclaimed with an angry-looking scowl on his face.

"Jack! Bunnymund! That's enough out of both of you. Now stop it before you make it worse!" Tooth pleaded with a hint of stern frustration and slight fury in her voice.

"You just stay out of this, Tooth!" Bunnymund scolded angrily at the fairy for interfering.

Just as things seemed to get worse, a voice had suddenly interrupted the small group's argument by yelling out loud, "Alright, alright! That's enough out of all you!" Then, all the angry voices and harsh words tied to the argument had instantly died down when the last voice put all the unnecessary bickering to an end. The voice yelled out again, "I didn't invite you all here to start arguing over a pointless subject. I only needed all of you to come here for a very important council meeting. I will not allow you to start fighting while we're in the middle of facing a huge problem here. Not while I'm here. Do I make myself clear?"

The rest of the members of this small group each nodded their heads, signifying that they understood the man's warning and that they will try not to fight with each other as much.

Then, everyone's eyes turned directly at a man in red clothing, a pair of jet black boots, a long white beard, and with the words, "Nice," and "Naughty" printed on both of his arms in shadowy black ink. And with that, their council meeting has begun.

Then, Jack spoke up, "Yep, you make yourself clear. So, North, what did you call all of us here for? Are the children of the world losing their faith in us again?"

The man in red, North, or better known as Santa Clause, answered, "That's not the only reason why I called all of you up here for the meeting. I also have some very unfortunate news for all of you. Pitch Black has returned, seeking for his revenge on us since we had last defeated him. Not only is his dark magic is grown stronger, but this time, the fear and worst nightmares of children are over-powering Sandy's magic for creating good dreams. If Pitch were to destroy the good dreams of a child, and bring out their worst fears and nightmares now, then that child will be trapped in those bad dreams and their fears every time they fall asleep for the rest of their lives."

"Oh no! That's terrible! Why would he do such a thing? What are we going to do?!" Tooth gasped with a hint of shock and fear in her voice.

"Calm down, Tooth, and let me explain," North replied in a stern, yet gentle voice, "As you all know, the reason that Pitch has returned for revenge, because of his defeat and banishment. And the Man in the Moon had recently told me that we are expecting a new Guardian fairly shortly, and that being said, the new Guardian who has recently been chosen is the only one who can help us in defeating and banishing Pitch once and for all."

"Another Guardian? Wow! That's pretty exciting! I wonder who it'll be this time." Jack exclaimed in awe.

"Well let's find out who it is then, shall we?" North asked as a small, beautifully hand-carved and decorated ebony-shaded iron pillar poked its way out of the floorboards, leaving behind no permanent scratch or spotted dents of any sort in sight. And on the tippy top of the pillar was a small crystal-like snow globe that sat in silence undisturbed. Then, suddenly, the small ornamentation began to glow brightly as the silvery moonlight slowly poured from outside, and on the pillar, casting a long, black shadow across the room. The light flashed a brilliant and bright shade of blue, and it looked as if it was transforming itself into a bright, pale blue flame. The snow globe's blue flame grew bigger and glowed so brightly that it caused all the people watching to shield their faces with their arms before its light permanently damaged their eyesight. Then, the flame became of what seemed like a moving tapestry hanging on the wall. Everyone gazed at the scenery in awe as the image in the tapestry revealed itself an image of a girl with long, jet black wavy hair and pale blue eyes, clothed in a dark, navy blue dress painted with a small and simple snowflake designs with a white sash tied around her waist, and a pair of shadowy black tights with a pair of red and white sneakers tied to her feet. She also had a jet black and crimson red shawl tied loosely around her shoulders, a silvery and snow-white headband sitting on top of her head, and a pair of silver skull-shaped earrings with tiny red rubies for eyes with a matching locket that hung around her neck. The girl was spinning and dancing around her room, with her loud laughter and gleeful shouting destroying the silence and emptiness of the night. Then, when the group saw her fall over, the tapestry's light disappeared and ignited flame burned out as the ornamentation restored itself into its original form. After that, the snow globe attached to the pillar had slowly sunk beneath the floorboards, until nothing left was seen.

Then, Bunnymund yelled out loud in disappointment and frustration, "Her?! That girl was chosen to become the new Guardian?! Pfft! Seriously, North? This is the best that you can do? I mean, come on! How do we know if we can trust her, or not? We don't even know who, what, or even where she is…"

"Great! Now all we really have to do is to find this girl, and bring her all the way up here. But there's just one more problem: who is willing to get out there and do that?" Tooth whispered to herself quietly.

"I'll do it! I'd be happy to go find the girl, and being her here," Jack volunteered with thrill and excitement rushing through his voice, "This shouldn't be too hard. If I can create and spread winter around the world in a short time period, then it won't be too much of a problem here. I just need to know where I'm going and all."

Relieved that the girl isn't too far away from here, North smiled and replied, "The girl lives somewhere up in the Northern mountains of Transylvania, Romania. And Romania rests in the Northern boarders that sit between the two continents of Europe and Asia. You think you can do this, Jack?"

"Yep! I'll be fine, so none of you guys have to worry about me. Well, I'm on my way, now. I don't want to keep the new Guardian waiting, and I seriously hope that I find her before Pitch does." Jack sighed as he took a small clear magic orb about the size of his fist from North's open hand. The object that Jack had just received was a magical sphere that was often used in Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this orb creates magic portals that can transport anyone to anyplace they want to go when they stepped into the portal's light. Then, clutching his magic staff in his other hand that remained empty, Jack then glanced back over his shoulder, and gave out his one last soft smile across his face before leaving for his new journey. Jack grabbed the magical orb, threw it at the wall, and instead of it cracking open into a million pieces, it transformed itself into a bright white light that sparkled brightly than any star in the universe.

Before Jack stepped into the light, Tooth called out, "Jack! One more thing for you to know before you go. Be careful out there and keep an eye out for Pitch and his dark magic. You never know when he is about to make his next move. So in other words, look out for yourself and be ready for what might happen to you. Be back soon, okay? And good luck!"

"Thanks Tooth. I will be careful. I can't promise you how long this will take me and when I'll be back. And don't you guys worry about me, I can take care of myself out there, you know! Alright, then. I'm on my way now, and I'll see you all in a few hours or so! Bye, guys!" Jack called out once more with one last smile. And before they knew it, they saw the boy had already tossed himself into the magic portal before its bright and sparkling light had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**** Okay then, I admit it, some parts of this are kind of blunt, and I know that some of you guys must be bored out of your minds after reading this. But trust me, this story does get better later, so just bear with me on this, okay? Good. I hope I did okay on this overall. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate that. Rate and Review, and again, NO rude comments please! Thanks again, and I'll see you all next time! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, it's Egyptian Samurai here. Since I saw that a few of you really liked my "Snow Vampires" story so far, I thought that I could upload the 2nd part of Chapter One today just for you guys. If you are here and have read Part One already, then feel free to carry on. If not, then go ahead and read the first part before you read the second one. Again, I ****DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS I'M USING, FROM THE TWO MOVIES, "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS", NOR "HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA". THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**** I only own the song, "TRUE WORDS", which is one that I've written. Okay then, enough with the talk, and let's get reading then, shall we? ;D**

**Snow Vampires**

CHAPTER ONE: UNUSUAL GREETINGS OF UNUSUAL PEOPLE Part 2

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mavis and Dracula were eating their breakfast at the table in the dining room. But Mavis hardly spoke a word to her father, nor touched the food on her plate. She just sat there staring at her breakfast in silence. Then, Dracula asked, "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, it's just I'm not feeling hungry this morning." Mavis answered in sad voice.

"Are you sure? Because we can talk about it now, if you want." The girl's father replied.

Then, Mavis sighed as those horrifying thoughts and terrible memories of the past re-entered into her mind, and finally, she murmured to her father quietly and as calm as she could be, "Dad. It's just that I've been having a lot of bad dreams lately. They're mostly about mom's death, my friends turning their backs on me and about my break-up with my ex-boyfriend, Jonathan. I don't know why this keeps on happening, but it does."

"Did you have another bad dream again, last night?" he asked.

"Yes. It was about everything that I've just told you, but this time, it had a freaky ending. After Jonathan ran off, leaving me alone to bite the dust, my surroundings grew dark, with creepy little voices whispering things that I didn't understand. Then, this man dressed in shadowy black robes with a long, jet black leather cloak with a small wooden box contained with black magic sand inside appeared in front of me out of nowhere. The man suddenly started chanted some kind of magic spell, which caused the ground beneath me to crack open and shatter into many fragments. Just as I was falling, a boy with short white hair and bright blue eyes, clothed in a dark blue sweater and torn dark brown pants, and carrying a wooden staff, suddenly grabbed my hand to keep me from falling any further. He kept on telling me to not let go of his hand, no matter what happened. But the man with the black magic sand wasn't about to give up now. With one more spell he cast, the magic sand suddenly strangled the boy with all of its might, and he accidentally let go of my hand. Before I knew it, I was falling to my death, and the dream had suddenly come to an end." Mavis explained with a look of fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Oh. I'm so sorry that you had to see that. And I know I wish that didn't happen either." Dracula whispered to his daughter in a calm, empathetic and soothing voice. Then, a large, toothy grin spread across his face he passed a golden box with a forest green and crimson red ribbon wrapped around it over to Mavis, and replied, "Here you are, my little mouse. A nice small Christmas present for you should take things off of your mind for a little while. Go ahead, and open it and see what's inside."

Mavis then quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and the ribbon off of the present, and lifted the lid of the box off and peaked inside. Wonder, joy and excitement spread a smile across the young girl's face as she pulled out a new pair of neatly polished and shiny snow-white lace-up shoes with long, silvery sharp and pointed blades attached to the bottom of the feet out of the box.

"Holy rabies! These are beautiful, thanks dad! And by any chance, what are these?" Mavis exclaimed happily as she examined her new present.

"These are what humans call, 'Ice Skates'. They say that when you wear these on your feet in the wintertime, you can move and dance around in them if you're standing upon an icy surface of sorts. Like the frozen lake that is beneath the castle. And if you're not being careful, the ice is really slippery, and you can fall and severely injure yourself. When your dear Auntie Wanda had told me about them, I thought that these would be the perfect present to get you for Christmas. She even suggested giving them to you so that you have something to do, and to have fun with them. And I'm glad that you already love them, sweetheart." Dracula explained.

"I love them so much dad, thanks! Can I go outside and try them out now?" Mavis asked with a pleading smile on her face.

"Of course you can! But you have to finish your breakfast first, before you go, alright? Ice skaters need to eat a lot of food to have enough energy to move around on the ice." Dracula answered loud and proudly.

"Well, that makes perfect sense! Okay, okay, okay! I'll eat up as fast as I can, then I can go and try out my new present!" Mavis declared excitedly in a loud voice while stuffing her face with food. After she cleaned off her breakfast plate and cleared the dishes from the table, Mavis then ran around the room grabbing some other supplies she thought that she would need to make her day even better. She grabbed her favorite gold and silver dagger for self-defense, her deep purple and pale violet iPod that has all of her favorite songs on it, a pair of blood-red gloves, a forest green scarf, a thick wool dark blue cloth for her head, and a jet black cotton sweater with a hood to keep her warm against the winter's bitter cold atmosphere. Mavis then pulled the warm clothing over her body, tied the dagger to the sash of her dress, and put the headphones over her ears after she put in on to the proper settings she wanted. Then, the girl grabbed her new ice skates and threw them over her shoulder, as she pushed herself upwards on to the edge of the windowsill.

As Mavis pushed the windows open, she heard her father call out, "Oh and one thing you should know before you go. Don't stray too far out of sight of the castle, the farthest you can go is a little ways past the cemetery. Please come back inside if you get hungry or too cold, you can always go back there a little later. And don't strain yourself up to the point where you collapse on the ice or hurt yourself. So be careful and remember, have fun!"

"I will be careful! You can count on that! Thanks for the warning anyways! And thank you for the Christmas present, I love it, and I'm really excited to try them out right now!" Mavis answered back as she glanced over her shoulder, and flashed out one last smile before leaving. Then, she waved to her father as she called out with a smile on her face, "Bye, dad! I love you!" And with that, she faced the open window showing her the frozen winter-like outside world, and she stepped off of the edge of the windowsill, and felt herself falling towards the ground, yelling out loud, "Woo-hoo!"

As Mavis felt the earth's gravity pull on her body towards the grounds of the castle's winter garden, she felt the wind gently tousle her hair. The faster the girl fell, the further away from the sky and the closer to the earth she was. Just then, while in midair, Mavis saw a bright purple magical aura surround her body, and she transformed herself into a vampire bat. Then, the little black vampire bat used her small dragon-like wings to glide on the winds current towards the frozen lake that rested beneath the cliff where the castle had laid waiting to be seen. When she came to a small bench with a bright lamp-post at its side that sat at the edge of the lake, Mavis then transformed herself into her human form again. The girl flopped on to the bench as she began to slip her sneakers off of her tiny feet to replace them with her brand-new ice skates. She put the sneakers down right next to her on the bench, and her feet slid into the skates, and they fit perfectly! She then slowly pushed her feet into the skates, and kept on pushing on them to touch the end on where the toes are supposed to go, until they fit nice and snug. The girl felt her feet relax in the skates as she scanned the list of her favorite songs on her iPod. When she saw the name of her favorite song, "True Words", Mavis then pressed the play button on the iPod as she gently pushed herself off of the bench and on to the icy surface of the frozen lake. Mavis tried to keep herself from wobbling on the slippery ice by stretching her arms out and keeping them as straight as possible. Then, she drew in a deep breath to calm herself down as she took one step at a time and began to glide across the ice! And even on her first try, the girl was doing fantastic on the basic movement of ice skating! So Mavis began to add in some twirling, jumps and leaps to challenge herself with while still moving in on gliding. As she was gaining a lot of success with this activity at full speed. With the gentle, acoustic strums of guitar stings and the soft notes of a pan flute filling her ears, Mavis began to sing along to the following words:

_"When nothing helps to ease my pain,_ _your caring arms shield me from my_ _fears. _

_ When I cry like the falling rain, your sturdy hands wipe away all of my tears."_

Not very far away from the lake, Jack was flying over the frozen earth, spreading winter across the world, and so he is still having a rough time searching for the new Guardian. Feeling frustrated and eager to quit for the night, he thought to himself, "Come on! Where is she?! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this. The next time I see North's face nearby, I'm going to-" Then, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint, but beautiful female voice, singing:

_"My gentle words reach out through you, every day, as we both knew, in every way."_

Jack whispered to himself, "Wow! Whoever this girl is has a beautiful voice! I can't find any other way to describe it. Maybe she can help me find the new Guardian, and maybe she can even see me! What are you doing just standing there, Jack?! Go on over there, and don't be shy, for crying out loud!" Then, he raised his head upwards and yelled, "Wind, take me to where this girl's voice comes from!" And with that, Jack threw himself into the air, and the wind pushed him through the wintery breaths of air. As the boy flew closer to where the voice was coming from, it grew louder and the words it was singing became clear to hear than before, but it still remained gentle and beautiful. Then, Jack felt a broad smile spread across his face as he heard the voice sing:

_"More than the raven loves his treasure; you love me as much as I love you. _

_ We can carry our dreams with pleasure, and my words will stay true…" _

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack finally found the one who was singing_. He then noticed a girl skating across a frozen lake, and as it turned out, she was the one who was singing! But the girl didn't seem to notice that Jack was watching her dance across the ice, or listening to her beautiful singing voice that echoed throughout the forest._

_Back at the lake, Mavis continued to move across the lake, and her singing continued to stay as it is. She didn't know that there was a boy peeking through the trees, trying to catch her attention. And the music from her iPod continued to play through her headphones and into her ears, as she sang along with the words: _

_ "As I guide you into the light, you save me from the dead of the night._

_ I will take your hand and we will fly, until we reach and touch our blue sky._

_ And now our strength will never fall down, as our courage will not ever drown._

_ You love me as much as I love you, and my words will stay true…_

_ My words will stay true, (word will stay true), my words will stay true…_

_ When I cry like the falling rain…"_

Eager to find a way to get Mavis' attention, Jack tried yelling out, "Hey! Hello down there! Can you hear me?! Hello?!", but that didn't seem to work, because she couldn't hear him. But then, Jack had an idea. "I got it! If yelling didn't work, then a bit of snow will!" he proclaimed as he dropped himself from the branches of the tree he was hiding in to the snow-covered grounds. Then, Jack picked up a handful of snow from the ground, formed it into a silvery and white gleaming snowball about the size of his fist, and blew on it with his cool, icy breath to solidify it. He stood still in one spot with the snowball, waiting for the right moment to throw it. Until such time has passed, Mavis looked as if she was coming towards Jack. Clutching the crumpled up snow in his hand, Jack launched it into the air with one swing of his arm. The snowball traveled through the air, and it broke into a bunch of tiny grains of snow as it hit Mavis right in the face! So much force of the snowball had caused Mavis to wobble upon the slippery ice, to fall over flat on her back, slide across the frozen lake at full speed, and crash into a huge, frozen snow bank!

"Whoops! I guess I used a little too much snow, or I must have thrown it too hard for that to happen. I just hope that she's okay!" Jack murmured to himself as he slid across the lake towards the destroyed snow bank. When he reached to where the girl had crashed, he dropped to his knees, and began to dig through the snow to get Mavis out before she froze to death. And before he knew it, he felt something hard and solid, and pulled out the girl from underneath the snow! Jack rested Mavis' cold and still body on his lap, with his arm under her back, and with the other placed on her face. Her eyes remained shut tightly, until after a while, they slowly opened up to a blurry sight of a figure looking straight into her eyes, as world was about to blacken out again. Then, the figure that was holding her body upwards shook her like crazy, calling out, "Hey! Are you okay?! Can you hear me?! How many fingers do I have?!" The figure held up what looked like three fingers up from his hand. Then, Mavis' vision came out blurriness, and returned into focused reality, with her eyes fixed on the face of the boy who was holding her. To Mavis' surprize, the boy who was holding her in his arms looked exactly like the young man who tried to save her from falling to her death in her previous nightmares. And to Jack, Mavis looked exactly like the girl who destined to become the new Guardian! Had his mission finally come to an end, or was there more to do than what he thought?

After a while of staring at the girl, Jack then finally asked in a soft and gentle tone of voice, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

**Author's Note:**** Okay then. That's the end for Chapter One. Hope you all enjoyed it. And BTW, the song that Mavis sings in this chapter, "TRUE WORDS", I wrote it myself. And Jack was being such a naughty boy as usual isn't he? HA HA... So, I was going to upload last night, but I didn't. Got sidetracked. Anyways, remember to Rate and Review, and ****NO RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE****. Thank you all again for reading this and for all of your support. I really appreciate that. Bye for now, and see you all next time in Chapter 2, Part A. ;)**


End file.
